


Tropical Heat

by princesskay



Series: Heat-seekers Series [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, PWP, Twincest, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaulitz twins are on vacation and Bill wants to play rough</p><p>Each of the stories in this series can be read as a stand alone story. . . The series is basically just a collection of smut;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Heat

A foreign film was playing on the TV and the scent of popcorn still lingered in the air as Tom settled on the couch with his Ipod and earbuds to relax the rest of the night away. He and Bill had spent most of the day out on the beach or in the hot tub, sipping martinis and soaking up the sun. The Maldives, so far, had been quite good to them.  
Though it had only been a couple of days, Tom could already feel the stress seeping out of his bones and the relaxation setting in. Normally, it took him at least a week to get completely out of work mode, but their jobs and stress were no match for Bill. For such skinny, little guy he packed a big punch, especially when it came to bedroom activities. Hardly an hour had gone by without Bill throwing out some kind of suggestive comment that he quickly fulfilled with full-on, hardcore ass-fucking. Tom didn't know about the rest of the world, but he definitely approved of their rather unorthodox relationship.  
Tom closed his eyes and tuned out the rest of the world, concentrating solely on his music. He could almost feel himself sinking into the couch as he drifted in and out of sleep. Though it was vacation, he was exhausted by the day's full schedule. He and Bill had gotten up for breakfast, prepared by their very own cook, and then quickly headed outside to sun tan and take a morning drink, something they normally couldn't do back home. Tom was pretty sure he had torn through three packs of cigarettes from all the lazing around on the beach and in the hot tub. They had gone down to the docks for lunch and sat at the little beach-side cafe for at least two hours, discussing what they would do with all their free time and rejoicing over the break from work. By the time they had cleaned their plates, Bill had made it very clear that he was ready to go back to the bungalow for some “private time,” as he put it. Private time took up more than half of the afternoon and they had only been able to catch an hour more of sun before the sky started to darken into night. Dinner had been a barbeque out on the beach, after which they dragged their full stomachs back inside to watch a movie. With the massive dinner still digesting and the lengthy romping this afternoon, Tom was ready to fall asleep until morning.  
Bill, it seemed, had other ideas.  
Tom started back awake when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He pulled one earbud out and pried his eyes open, “Huh?”  
“It's only 11:30, sleepy head.”  
Tom blinked a few times before the image of Bill standing over him, wearing only a towel around his waist, became clear. He quickly yanked out the other earbud and pushed himself up on his elbow, “I was listening to music. . .didn't even realize I fell asleep.”  
“Are you awake enough?” Bill arched a suggestive brow.  
Tom paused, his mouth starting to gape. Bill's skin still looked damp from the shower, and his long, dark hair was dripping streams of water down his chest. The towel around his waist sagged a bit, showing off the star tattoo on his right hip. Tom was definitely awake.  
“Tom?” Bill urged, chuckling softly.  
“Wha. ..? I mean, yeah. ..Yes!” Tom began to nod vigorously.  
“Good.” Bill smiled, pleased, “Because I need some aloe vera. I think I got a bit of sunburn this morning.” His full, lower lip pouted as he twisted his neck to check his shoulders and back.  
Tom frowned. He had thought Bill was suggesting more sex, but now he was more concerned about his sunburn, which didn't even look that bad. Bill's skin always looked flawless.  
“Can you?” Bill asked, expectantly.  
“Yeah,” Tom sighed, “Go get it.”  
“Thanks, Tomi.” Bill smiled, brightly.  
Tom scraped his dreads back from his face and twisted them into a sloppy bun as Bill skipped back to his room to find the aloe vera cream. He discarded his ipod and shut off the TV, hoping Bill was leading up to something. Just the one glimpse of Bill in that damn towel had been enough to awaken Tom's cock. An erection was stirring down there, and it didn't want to be disappointed. The drooping towel was tease enough without adding massaging cream onto Bill's body to the temptation.  
Bill returned wearing skin-tight black boxers and carrying the aloe vera cream in one hand. His hair looked to have been scrubbed by the towel but it still remained damp and disheveled. He extended the cream to Tom and dropped down to the floor with his back facing Tom.  
Tom popped the cap open, wincing at the similarity to the sound of lube opening. Bill really knew how to get him going. What a fucking cocktease.  
Bill pulled his hair over one shoulder and scooted in closer, between Tom's knees. Tom repressed a sigh of impatience and poured some of the cream into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and then began at Bill's neck and shoulders, massaging the cream into the slightly red skin. Bill gave a quiet whimper and bit his lower lip.  
“Does that hurt?” Tom asked, lightening his touch.  
“A little.” Bill murmured.  
“You should've listened to me and put more sunscreen on.” Tom scolded, softly.  
“I will next time.” Bill replied, a little rebelliously.  
“Hey, no attitude.” Tom leaned forward to nibble at Bill's earlobe, “I'm putting this cream on for you, aren't I?”  
“Yeah.” Bill's voice lilted higher despite Tom's chiding. He tilted his head back to let Tom's mouth graze the side of his neck and shivered a little, “And you're very good at it.”  
Tom withdrew his mouth and poured out more cream. Rubbing lower down Bill's back, he let his gaze slide down to the rounded shape of Bill's ass with those spandex boxers stretched tightly over the skin. He squelched a groan and felt his cock twitch to life. His hands dragged lower, over Bill's sides and teasing little points of his hipbones.  
Suddenly, Bill jumped up from the floor, announcing, “That's good enough. Thank you, Tomi.”  
Before Tom could protest, Bill sashayed across the room and went to the screen door that led out to the back porch. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, “How about a night cap out back?”  
“Sure.” Tom said, now willing to follow Bill anywhere.  
He threw the aloe vera aside and traced Bill's steps. He paused to get two beers from the minifridge and followed Bill outside. Uncapping their bottles, they leaned against the railing and gazed out at the ocean. Tom's eyes peered over the bottle as he took a slow drink, inspecting Bill with growing desire. A gentle breeze tossed loose strands of hair over Bill's smooth shoulders and caused his bangs to dance across his forehead. The moon cast a pale glow across his perfect skin, giving just enough illumination for Tom to see smattering of goosebumps on Bill's arms, and the hardened tips of his nipples.  
Tom took a long drag from the beer and leaned heavily against the railing. He was sure Bill could see his erection rising up against his boxers by this point. Glancing downward, Tom thought Bill would have to be blind not to.  
Tom slowly slid closer to Bill, trying not to be too obvious. Bill was acting oblivious, but Tom knew his brother. More than anything, he liked to be a tease, to get Tom going and practically desperate before allowing Tom in his pants. It could be frustrating at times, but it was always well worth the wait.  
Tom reached out and stroked a finger down Bill's arm, pleased to feel a subtle shiver go through Bill's body. Inclining his head, he placed a soft kiss on Bill's bare shoulder and flicked his tongue out along the rim of Bill's collarbone.  
Bill placed a warm hand on Tom's chest, “Tomi. . .”  
“Yes, Bill?” Tom murmured, still intrigued by the way Bill's skin glowed beneath the moonlight.  
“Kiss me.”  
Tom jerked his head up, exhilarated by the outright demand – finally. He eagerly grabbed at Bill's waist and smashed their mouths together. The first taste of Bill's mouth destroyed any last thought of keeping himself together, or lasting for very long. The mixture of saliva and beer left Tom reeling with desire, and his cock throbbing with want. He pressed up against Bill, grinding his erection into Bill's burgeoning crotch.  
Tom slid his hand into Bill's hair, and nipped at his lower lip before swiping his tongue across the swollen flesh, “God. ..I want you.” He growled, holding their mouth centimeters apart.  
Bill's teeth snapped at Tom's lower lip, like a beast, barely caged, “I want you on bottom.” He declared in a low, rough voice, “On your knees in front of me.”  
Tom's heart slogged through several uneven beats and his breaths came out quick and shallow, trying to keep up. Desire pounded harder through his body, turning his insides to hot jelly in seconds.  
He nodded, weakly, unable to speak.  
Bill's fingers dug into the back of Tom's neck as he urged him to his knees, “Get down.” He ordered in a hushed, but demanding tone, “Suck me.”  
Tom was already grabbing at Bill's shorts by the time his knees hit the hard, wood floor of the porch. He dragged the tight material away from Bill's hard, erect cock and moaned softly, “Bill. . .”  
“Do it.” Bill insisted, pulling Tom's head in until his lips were up against the swollen, aching head.  
Tom eagerly opened his mouth and reached up to guide Bill's stiff erection between his lips. Bill leaned hard against the railing of the porch and grabbed at Tom's dreads, releasing a whine of pleasure. His hips surged forward, tunneling most of it into Tom's mouth before Tom even had a chance to suck. Tom took hold of Bill's hips, holding them still as he tightened his lips around the thick, throbbing flesh. Bill moaned once more, tugging at Tom's hair impatiently. Tom replied with a groan of his own as he sucked Bill's cock down like a popsicle. Bill was completely erect now and it took all of Tom's concentration to relax his throat and swallow. Moments later, his nose was pressed up against the soft, waxed skin of Bill's crotch, and Bill's cock was lodged in the embrace of his throat.  
Bill let out a shocked cry and sagged against the railing, his legs quivering.  
“Tomi. ..oh God. ..”  
Tom moaned in response and began to suck harder, dragging Bill in and out of his mouth in a quick, exhilarating rhythm. Bill's strength nearly crumbled, but he clung to the railing and kept himself propped up as Tom's mouth slowly whittled away at his fortitude.  
Tom kept his rhythm strong, but his desire was so raging, he wanted to lean back and demand to move on to intercourse. He loved sucking Bill, but the want was almost too much. He leaned against Bill's hard flesh and turned his gaze up to catch Bill's eyes. Bill looked down at him with lust-filled eyes and stroked Tom's head.  
“That's good. . .” He murmured, “So good. . .”  
Tom sucked off, and pressed his cheek against the wet, throbbing flesh, “Want you. . .Please. . .”  
Bill breathed loudly and leaned harder against the railing, “Jesus, Tom. . .Finish it. ..”  
“Please. . .” Tom wheedled, hoping Bill would be happy with foreplay and move on to the real thing.  
Bill's brows furrowed and jerked his hips to the side, smacking his cock against Tom's cheekbone, “Finish it, Tom! For God's sakes, I need it!”  
Tom licked weakly at Bill's full, aching cock, casting a pathetic gaze at Bill's demanding expression, “I'm gonna cum in my boxers. ..please. . .”  
Bill laced his fingers through the dreads at Tom's crown and jerked his head back into position. He delivered another hard slap with his cock, making Tom's erection jump with desire and his face to heat. It was so demeaning, but a little part of himself, the part that also liked it when Bill took top, enjoyed the wet smack of Bill's hard, throbbing cock against his cheek.  
Defeated, he let his mouth fall open and Bill thrust back in, moaning in delight. He threw his head back and practically howled at the moon. Tom pushed on, sucking desperately at Bill's cock, wanting to make him cum as fast as possible so that Tom could get his turn. Bill writhed against the railing, pulling on Tom's hair and whimpering tiny phrases of pleasure.  
In desperation, Tom reached down and dipped his hand under his shorts, palming his own throbbing cock. The flesh reacted instantly, turning into a steel rod in his hand. Instinctively, his hand took up a quick rhythm that matched the way his mouth rode Bill's cock. In a little under a minute, he felt his body go stiff and then become engulfed in pleasure. His eyes slammed shut, moaning loudly against Bill's cock. He jerked wildly against his hand, staining his skin and his boxers with abundant spurts of cum.  
He was so caught up in his own orgasm that he didn't even realize that Bill, too, was falling apart until he recognized the salty taste and slick texture of cum pouring over his tongue and down his throat. He swallowed over and over, drinking in every drop until Bill's knees buckled and he sank to his knees in front of Tom.  
Leaning back against the railing, Bill caught his breath for a few moments before whispering, “Did you just finish without me?”  
Tom hung his head and slowly pulled his wet hand out of his shorts, “I. ..I couldn't help it.”  
Bill sniffed and arched a brow, “Sure you couldn't.”  
“I told you. . .” Tom whined, peeling his doused shorts away from his spent manhood.  
“Well,” Bill sighed, rising from the floor, “I guess we'll have to do something about it.”  
“What do you mean?” Tom asked, his heart starting up into his throat.  
“Go inside.” Bill shooed Tom toward the door, as if telling a bad puppy to go to his house.  
Tom swallowed hard, but didn't argue. Arguing with Bill never amounted to much, especially when he was most decidedly in charge tonight. When Bill claimed top, he didn't budge an inch.  
Tom went to the bedroom without Bill's asking, discarding the soiled boxers in the hamper on his way to the bed. He didn't know what Bill was going to do, but he knew his brother's intentions. Punishment. Bill couldn't stand it when Tom masturbated, especially when they were together. He always wanted to control Tom's orgasms, and make sure Tom was completely focused on him and desperate for the climax by the time it finally arrived.  
Tom sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. Bill took his time following Tom into the bedroom. Tom grew impatient, tapping his foot on the floor and listening intently for Bill's footsteps. He didn't know what could be taking Bill so long; typically, Bill was in a hurry to punish Tom for his indiscretion.  
At last, Tom detected Bill's familiar footfalls. Bill strode into the room, completely naked and carrying something in his hand. Tom held his breath as Bill advanced, a look of complete desire and delight on his pretty, elvin features. When he reached the bed, he opened his hand to reveal what he was carrying.  
Tom's lips parted and he began to protest the moment he laid eyes on Bill's chosen instrument of punishment, “B-but. . .Bill, please-”  
“M-mm. No.” Bill shook his head, “Let's get this on you. The sooner you accept it, the sooner it will be over.”  
Tom bit his lower lip and lowered his eyes from Bill's unyielding expression. His stomach was already beginning to twist with desire despite the threat of punishment and the agony of the orgasm being dangled in front of him without the following gratification.  
“Lay back.” Bill said, softly.  
Tom hesitated for only a moment before lying back against the soft, freshly laundered sheets. Bill followed him and settled between Tom's legs. With one touch of Bill's hand against his cock, Tom felt his erection return almost instantaneously. He tried to fight it, but the simple caress dragged across his nerve endings like electricity, awakening new desire. Bill fished the lube from the bedside cabinet and rubbed some over Tom's swelling manhood before fitting the cock ring past the head and down to the base. Tom groaned aloud and wondered if it was too late to try falling on his knees at Bill's feet and begging to be forgiven.  
“Bill, please. ..” The cry burst from his lips before the cock ring was all the way on.  
“Oh, hush. You can handle it.” Bill assured him.  
He deposited the cock ring at the base of Tom's cock and let his fingernails drag back up the underside. Tom shivered and groaned as his cock gave a gentle, but deep throb. He forced his eyes open to see Bill leaning down to drag his lips over the head. The soft, velvety texture of his lips was torture, a torture so sweet that Tom almost wanted to arch his hips up to accept more.  
Bill opened his mouth to breath softly over the inflamed skin before flicking his tongue out along the crease. Tom jerked and pounded the mattress with his first, “Bill!”  
“Ooh, God. . .” Bill slithered up to kiss along Tom's neck and jawline, “You are sooo hot when you beg.”  
“Stop, please. . ..” Tom moaned, although he knew the very plea would only urge Bill on.  
“No, I don't want to.” Bill replied, smugly, “I think I want to fuck you now.”  
Tom clenched his jaw to withhold a groan while Bill reached for the lube again. The cap popped open and Bill ran a teasing hand along Tom's inner thigh, “Show me that ass, Tomi.”  
“Like this?” Tom asked, quietly, “Or on my knees?”  
“Like this.” Bill nodded with a sly smile, “So I can see your big, hard cock aching to cum.”  
Tom's nostrils flared, but he lifted his knees to his chest. Obeying was difficult when he was needy, but he hoped to expediate the punishment by just doing as Bill said, never mind Bill's maddeningly smug attitude.  
Bill poured lube onto his fingers and swiped at Tom's hole, rubbing all along the cleft of his ass before pushing a finger inside. Tom bit down on his lower lip, feeling a thrill of pleasure clench low in his stomach. Bill's fingers deftly reached inside him to find his prostate. Tom was instantly reduced to pathetic whimpers as Bill's stroked in and out of him, finding that sweet spot each time.  
“Ooh, yeah. ..” Bill whispered, “Open wide for me.”  
“Yes. . .yes, I am.” Tom grabbed at Bill's hair, dragging him in so that their mouths were almost touching, “Please. . .”  
Bill's fingers arched deep and circled down on Tom's prostate, lingering there so long that Tom nearly screamed. Writhing and moaning, Tom began to pant, “Bill, please. . .Please, do it. . .Put it in. . .”  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yes. . .”  
“You want my cock in you?”  
“Yes! Please, Bill!” Tom demanded, his fingers twisting hard in Bill's hair.  
Bill withdrew his fingers and lubed his cock with several swift strokes of his hand. He pressed his head up against Tom's hole and slowly pushed forward. Tom gasped when he felt Bill enter, going still long enough to feel the space inside him become completely filled.  
Bill paused for a moment, bracing his hands on either side of Tom before performing another slow thrust. His full lips slid open and he let out a pleased, “Ahhh.”  
Tom wrapped his legs around Bill's slender waist and levered himself up against Bill's cock, “Faster, Bill. . .”  
Bill's pace increased to a steady, driving rhythm, forcing to the bedsprings to squeak. He closed his eyes, murmuring, “Mmm, yeah. . .So good.”  
Though Tom knew Bill would give him no chance of cumming this time, he still felt the need to return each thrust, to enjoy the way Bill's cock was rubbing him in all the right places. He locked his ankles and thrust up against Bill, moaning desperately. Bill's cock bumped up against his prostate, teasing his cock with unreachable pleasure. Groaning in frustration, Tom worked himself harder against Bill's cock, thrusting and grinding until he broke out into a sweat. Meanwhile, Bill glided back and forth above him, seeming to effortlessly pleasure himself. His long, dark hair swayed around his flushed, rounded face and framed the long, pale column of his flawless throat. Each thrust took his body into shivers of delight that made his face twist in pleasure. Tom could only gaze up at this beautiful image and groan in unfulfilled desire while Bill quickly ushered himself toward the climax. Tom grabbed resolutely at Bill's waist, squeezing hard while his heels dug into Bill's tailbone. Their bodies undulated close together, rubbing Bill's cock into Tom's prostate in self-inflicted torture. The pleasure was fleeting, but so alluring Tom could not deny it. He ground his ass down on Bill's hips with heated vigor that Bill seemed to enjoy.  
“Oh, Tomi. . .yes. . .” He panted, lips quivering as the pleasure neared, “y-yes. ..”  
He broke out of Tom's grasp and delivered several punishing thrusts before his eyes rolled back and his lips fell open, “Ooohh. ..”  
With that final expression of pleasure, his body surrendered itself to climax. He bent over Tom and began to shudder, moaning aloud until Tom felt hot liquid sear into him. Bill jerked wildly against him, plunging his spasming cock in several more times before collapsing onto Tom's chest.  
He panted in heavy breaths for a few moments before finding the strength to lift himself off of Tom, “Holy shit, that was good.”  
“For you it was.” Tom cast a demanding gaze at Bill.  
Bill brushed stray hair from his face and lifted his chin, “You're on punishment, Tom. Remember?”  
“Still?” Tom whined, “Come on, Bill.”  
“Oooh, poor Tomcat.” Bill clicked his tongue.  
“Stop it.” Tom grumbled, looking down at his cock, standing erect and decorated with the cock ring, “Would you just look at it?”  
“Come here.” Bill replied, compassionately and opened his arms to Tom.  
Tom gave a sigh but rolled over into Bill's embrace. Bill cradled the back of his head, holding Tom's cheek up against his chest. He stroked Tom's face with a gentle hand and began to rock. Tom turned his face up to grab at Bill's nipple with his mouth.  
“Mmm.” Bill gave a quiet gasp, and proceeded to cradle Tom closer.  
The pace of his rocking increased as Tom sucking at the hard bud of flesh. He felt despairingly like a baby being rocked by his mother, but he would take what he could get. Bill's nipple was pleasantly hard and soft, so sensitive. Tom could feel the shivers going through Bill as he licked and sucked, let his teeth scrape just a little. Need rose up inside him, just as strong as when he had touched himself out on the porch. Moaning against Bill's chest, he thrust his trapped cock up against Bill's thigh.  
Bill tugged at Tom's hair, dragging his mouth across his chest, “Come here. . .” He murmured, pushing Tom's mouth over his other nipple, “This one, too.”  
Tom eagerly closed his mouth over the straining nub, and rocked his hips harder against Bill's leg. His cock was aching and throbbing, so desperate to be free of the cock ring. He was willing to do whatever demeaning or mortifying act Bill asked of him, if only he could cum.  
“Oh, yes. . .” Bill tilted his head back against the pillow, “Yes, like that.”  
Tom's mouth wetly released Bill's nipple and Tom began to plead again, “Bill, please. . .Take it off.”  
Bill smiled softly, and he reached down to grab at Tom's ass, pulling Tom's cock harder against his leg, “You're so hard. . .I love how desperate you get.”  
“Bill, please!” Tom cried, driving his cock against Bill's thigh.  
“You're begging?”  
“Yes, yes! I'm begging you! Please, take it off!”  
“All right, calm down.” Bill stroked Tom's cheek, “Lay back. Let me see.”  
Tom breathed restlessly as he leaned back against the pillows. Bill slid down to examine Tom's swollen cock. He delivered a row of kisses down the shaft before pulling the cock ring off in one careful tug. Tom let out a relieved moan and grabbed at Bill's hair.  
“Please. . .please!”  
Bill's hot, wet mouth opened up and took him in without further delay. The moment Tom was buried in his mouth was like a slice of heaven. All the waiting and longing was completely justified when Bill went down on him. It was like nothing else; Tom just wished he could enjoy it longer. Bill was far too good at blowing him, and it didn't take much to set off the orgasm.  
Tom could hardly move as he lay beneath Bill's deft and determined mouth. He could only concentrate on breathing and the tickling sensations of the oncoming orgasm. The throbbing need building in his cock had reached it's zenith, and now pounded through him so demandingly he could hardly breathe. With each suck of Bill's mouth, he felt himself deteriorating into nothing but a quivering mess of need and desperation. He found himself grasping at Bill's hair and moaning loudly as Bill's lips and tongue worked like magic against the tortured flesh.  
At long last, he felt all the muscles in his body clench and the pleasure swamp his senses. His hips rose and his heels dug into the bed as he lost control of his body to the powerful spasms. Bill's mouth stayed with him, sucking down stream after stream of cum, draining Tom until he had nothing left to give.  
By the time Tom collapsed back to the sheets, he felt light-headed and disoriented with pleasure. His limbs were weak and useless, and he lay prone against the sheets as Bill crawled up next to him.  
“Don't tell me the rest of vacation is going to be like this. . .because I don't think I'll survive.” He murmured as Bill's fingertips stroked his temple and cheekbone.  
“Mmm, I wouldn't mind you being my personal slave for two whole weeks.” Bill murmured devilishly in Tom's ear.  
“Not happening.” Tom replied with a weak chuckle, “You can bottom tomorrow.”  
“We'll see about that.” Bill arched an eyebrow. He made a disgusted sound, “You rubbing one out while sucking me. . .It's ridiculous.”  
Tom blushed and looked away, “I can't help it. . .You make me. . .”  
“Desperate?” Bill finished, suggestively, “Helpless? Mindless?”  
Tom shrugged, sheepishly, “Any of the above.”  
“I suppose I'll forgive you since you did so good with the cock ring.”  
“Ugh.” Tom groaned, “Never do that again.”  
Bill chuckled with wicked delight. He hopped up from the bed, clapping his hands, “I'm glad you liked it, Tomi.”  
“Shut up.” Tom pushed himself up into a sitting position, “Where are you going?”  
“We should get you cleaned up.” Bill said, motioning toward the bathroom, “Then maybe we can really have that night cap.”  
“And a cigarette.” Tom added, rising on weak legs to follow Bill, “I definitely need a cigarette after that.”  
“Mmm all my favorite things.” Bill said, sliding his arm around Tom's waist, “Sex, smoking, drinking. . .Let's make a week of it, Tomi.”  
“I agree.” Tom said, stopping to drag Bill up against the wall. He planted a firm, loving kiss on Bill's mouth, “All play, no work.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Bill wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and leaned in for another kiss.  
Tom melted into the long, warm kiss, enjoying the way just a little necking could get him going. Vacation was always enjoyable, but vacation with Bill was like visiting heaven. It was a whole two weeks of just them. No management, or producers, or promoters up their asses about the next album. No avoiding other people so they could have private time. No sitting down to write new lyrics or laboring over his guitar trying to nail the hard parts. It was as if none of that existed when they were alone together in this bungalow. If Tom had it his way, they would never leave.  
~ the end~


End file.
